elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
High-Pockets
High-Pockets is a Bosmer residing in Godsreach, Mournhold. Personality High-Pockets uses strong language frequently and is easily offended. He can however be converted to the faith of the Tribunal Temple by giving the book Saryoni's Sermons to him instead of helping him getting back on Holmar. Interactions Wood Elf with a Grievance Holmar has insulted High-Pockets inside The Winged Guar. He is now looking for someone who helps him taking revenge. Services High-Pockets acts as a follower during the related quest Wood Elf with a Grievance. Conversation Greeting (if Holmar is dead) "Sorry, there, Race. I don't have any spare change." Greeting "Damn that villainous, clay-brained Nord! I hate him! I swear by the teeth of Molag Bal himself I'll have revenge on that corprus-licking ignoramus." :clay-brained Nord "Holmar! Inside the bar here. I came in for a drink, minding my own damned business, when that guar-loving drunkard started raving and making fun of me. He grabbed me by the shirt, slid me across the bar, and then kicked me out the door. He’ll be singing all of Saryoni's Sermons at once when I've had my revenge." ::had my revenge "Yes, that bastard of a sload-sucking coxcomb. How would you like to help me go in there and teach that flea-bitten, dampworm-infested Nord the lesson of his life?" :::"No, I don't have time for this." "Well, drat. You're just a no-good, milk-livered fool yourself, just like that Nord. Get out of my sight, maggot." ::::Greeting "Get away from me, you slackjawed, flea-bitten Race." :::"Ok, let's go." "Fantastic. Um, you're bigger than me, so I'll follow you. He's right inside the bar there." ::::Greeting "Let's go get that scrib-sucking Nord before he leaves the bar, Name." ::::had my revenge "That bastard Nord has parked his butt right inside the bar, Race. Let's go teach him some manners!" :::::Greeting (after offering Holmar more drinks until he is unconscious) "That was a great idea, Name. Maybe we can get the bartender to clear him out of here now. Thank you so much. I don't have much to offer, but here, take this money and my ring as a sign of my gratitude." :::::Greeting (after persuading Holmar to leave the bar) "As much as I would like to bash his kwama-cuttle-infested head in, I have to hand it to you, Name. That was some smooth handling. I doubt he'll be back here any time soon. I don't have much to give in thanks, but here, take this money." :::::Greeting (after killing Holmar or knocking him out) "That was quite satisfying, Name. I'm sorry I had to involve you this way, but I'm glad this problem is taken care of once and for all. Please accept this money as a sign of my gratitude." ::::::Greeting "Thank you for helping me with Holmar, Name." :Saryoni's Sermons "Say, is that Saryoni's Sermons you have there, Race. Hmm... It reminds me of my childhood. My parents, festering maggots though they were, always dragged me to the temple whenever they could. I wonder if you would let me borrow that book?" ::"No, I'm not finished with it." "Oh, that's too bad. Well, maybe you can still help me with that clay-brained Nord." ::"Sure, as long as I get it back." "Thank you so much, Race. I feel an overwhelming urge to review the good, old-fashioned wisdoms of the good book. Just let me browse through it for a while, and I'll give it back to you." :::Greeting "I'm not entirely done with the book yet, Name. Give me just a bit more time with it." ::::Saryoni's Sermons "Not quite done yet, Name. Thanks for letting me read it, though. I'll be done shortly, I'm sure." :::Greeting (after two days) "Ah, welcome back, Race! Praise to Vivec five times and five ways. Thank you so much for lending me this book! It has renewed my faith. As you can see, I have renounced my worldly possessions. "I shall neither hoard nor steal, nor encumber myself with profitless treasures, but shall share freely among house and hearth."" :::"Here is your book back, Race. I shall forget this incident with the Nord and commit my life to spreading the wisdom of Vivec. Here, take my possessions. I no longer need them." ::::Greeting "Thank you for showing me the true way of faith, Race. All praise Vivec!" ::::Saryoni's Sermons "It was the most excellent book I've ever read." Appearances * Category:Tribunal: Followers Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers